deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraculous Ladybug VS Hyper Blossom
Miraculous Ladybug VS Hyper Blossom is a What-If Death battle by Mattardis Description Miraculous VS Powerpuff Girls Z. Two young Magical Girls with amazing powers and Yo-yo's for weapons. Usually, they're busy turning super villains back into normal people, but today, they're deciding who is the better fighter! Interlude Wiz: The magical girl genre has been a staple in anime for decades. From Sailor Moon to Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Boomstick: And with so many of them floating around, it only makes sense that many of them would start getting similar ideas. Wiz: Such is the case with these two shows we'll be covering today.About young girls who transform into yoyo wielding super heroes to rescue innocent people from being transformed into the villain of the week. Boomstick: Huh. I didn't realize the world was running out of original ideas... ''' Wiz: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Miraculous Ladybug! '''Boomstick: And Momoko Akatsutumi, Hyper Blossom! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse thier weapons armor ans skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ladybug Wiz: For centuries, possibly even longer, the 7 miraculouses have existed on the earth. No one knows exactly how they were created, or who by. But we do know why they were created. To protect the people of the earth... Boomstick: By turning the holder into a badass super hero! Wiz: Each miraculous is based on an animal. The bee, turtle, fox, peacock, butterfly, and finally the two most powerful of them all; The Cat and the Ladybug. And each comes with a cute little partner creature called a Kwami too. Boomstick: Over the many years they've existed, the miraculouses have been used by many many uses. But who is in charge of the ultimate powerful ladybug miraculous in the present..? Wiz: A somewhat clumsy and ditsy highschool girl. Boomstick: *Sigh* Of course... REAL NAME: MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG AGE: 15 HOMETOWN: PARIS, FRANCE PARTNER/SIDEKICK: CAT NOIR OBSESSED WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE AMBIDEXTROUS Wiz: This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a young half Chinese, half French girl living in Paris. And when a person activated the Moth Miraculous with evil intent, Master Fu, the holder of the turtle Miraculous, decided that this young girl would be the perfect fit for the next ladybug. Boomstick: The hell made him choose HER of all people?! She's clumsy, forgetful, has super low self-esteem... Wiz: AHEM! He chose her because of her unwavering optimism and heroic spirit. She would make the perfect candidate to wield the ladybug miraculous. Boomstick: And so, the girl was given a pair of plain black earrings known as the Ladybug Miraculous. Oh, and they even come with a free chibi sidekick! Wiz: By wearing the miraculous, a creature known as a Kwami is formed. And the Kwami of the ladybug miraculous is Tikki. And when they fuse... Marinette: Time to transform. Tikki! Spots on! YEAH! Boomstick: Woah! That outfit is WAY to skintight for a girl of her age... SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH SUPERHUMAN SPEED/AGILITY SUPERHUMAN REACTION TIME INHERENT GOOD LUCK Wiz: This transformation doesn't just give Marinette a... questionably suitable outfit. It also gives her amazing super powers! Such as super strength. Enough strength, in fact, that she was able to fight on par with a Mime capable of cutting down the Eiffel tower. Boomstick: Ugh. Mimes... they're like clowns, but worse... Wiz: She's also incredibly durable, capable of taking hits that no ordinary person would ever survive. On top of that, her amazing reaction time and super speed make it so most of the time, she doesn't even need to take such powerful hits. Boomstick: And, on top of everything, she has the most bullshit power of them all. Good luck. Wiz: That's right. In France, the Ladybug is a symbol of good luck. And that translates into Marinette's superhero alter ego. This luck allows her to take risks in combat that pretty much always work out perfectly in her favor! Boomstick: How can we even analyze this crap, Wiz? Is it even possible to measure luck? Wiz: Well... no, I guess not. But it's still a canon power of hers. Boomstick: Well this is all just her basic powers anyway. What about her more interesting signature abilities? YO-YO * UNBREAKABLE * INFINITE WIRE LENGTH * RAPID SPIN * GRAPPLING HOOK * COMPUTER/COMMUNICATOR LUCKY CHARM * SUMMONS A RANDOM OBJECT * ALWAYS SUMMONS EXACTLY WHAT SHE NEEDS MIRACULOUS LADYBUG * DESTROYS LUCKY CHARM OBJECT * REVERSES ANY DAMAGE CAUSE BY AN AKUMA Wiz: I'm glad you asked, Boomstick. Upon transforming, Marinette gains her Miraculous Yo-yo. Boomstick: A fucking yo-yo... why on EARTH would anyone choose a toy as a weapon?! Wiz: Well it's not like she chose the yo-yo. It kinda comes with being Ladybug. That said, this isn't exactly your ordinary yo-yo anyway. This thing has some serious power. Powered by magic, this yo-yo is completely unbreakable by ordinary means, and its string length is entirely controlled by "Marinette's will". This essentially means that she can decide how long it needs to be for the situation. Boomstick: She'd better not make it too long. Those suckers are impossible to use if the string is too long. Wiz: Not this one, Boomstick. Being magical in nature, Ladybug's yo-yo can be controlled by her with complete ease, and in either hand too. Boomstick: And it can spin so damn fast that it can act as an all-purpose shield!! Wiz: That's right. Lasers, magic, projectiles of any kind. If it's shot at Marinette, her yo-yo can stop it in its tracks. Boomstick: Its spin attack is so strong, it can even cut clean through a bus with ease. Or it can be used like a helicopter, to slow her decent when falling from up high. And if that isn't gonna cut it, she can hurl it and somehow use it as a grapple, which she can use to then swing around like freakin' Spiderman! Though HOW I have no idea. Wiz: Well, actually, much like how Spiderman uses his spider-sense to know where he's swinging with his webs, Ladybug relies on her luck to find grapple-able objects for her yo-yo. And it's never once failed her. Boomstick: AGAIN with the bullshit luck powers?! Wiz: It also features a built-in computer with the ability to access the internet, contact her partner, Cat Noir, or even track him if she needs to. But none of this comes close to her two most powerful abilities. The Miraculous Ladybug, and the Lucky Charm. Boomstick: So Miraculous Ladybug... has an ability CALLED "the miraculous ladybug"? This is gonna get confusing... Wiz: The Lucky Charm is the signature power of the Ladybug Miraculous. Marinette hurls her yo-yo into the sky and uses her power to spawn a random object from thin air. Though said random object will always be the exact thing she needs to achieve whatever goal she has at the moment. From stopping an evil robocop rip off with a pair of oven gloves, to stopping some bully from dancing with the boy she likes, using a record. Boomstick: So she can literally just create exactly what she needs out of thin air? Even MORE bullshit! Wiz: And finally, the miraculous ladybug move is an ability where she discards the object created by the lucky charm, using it's power to reverse any and all damage done by an Akuma's magic. Bomstick: Hold up. Akuma?! Wiz: No, not THAT Akuma. Akuma Butterflies. Insects that transform regular people into super villains. The miraculous ladybug ability can even reverse damage done to herself, her yoyo or others. Boomstick: Dammit. Now THAT would've been a badass crossover! FEATS HOGTIED A T-REX IN ONE YOYO SHOT SURVIVED BEING FLUNG ACROSS PARIS WITH NO DAMAGE PUSHED CAT NOIR OUT OF THE WAY OF LIGHTNING BROKE ALL THE LIGHTS IN A ROOM WITH A SINGLE THROW OF A BOUNCY BALL. TOOK ON LADY WIFI, ROGERCOP, THE EVILLUSTRATOR, A BRAINWASH CAT NOIR AND THE PUPPETEER ALL AT ONCE AND DEFEATED THEM ALL AT ONCE. Wiz: Ladybug possesses some amazing levels of skill in all areas. As we mentioned before, she was able to fight the Mime. But on top of that, she was able to hogtie a T-Rex with a single throw of her yoyo, and once tripped over a giant mech too. Boomstick: She doesn't just dish it out either. Marinette can take damage for days too! She took hits from the Pigeons of the evil... "Mr. Pigeon." ...Ugh. But those pigeons were capable of creating huge dents in solid metal doors. Wiz: Not to mention the time that the villain named Stormy Weather used a gust of wind so powerful that it flung Ladybug, her partner, and a collection of cars, across Paris, an entire block at the very least, And she landed perfectly safely on her feet, completely unharmed. Boomstick: While we're on the subject of Stormy Weather, she tried to strike Cat Noir with a bolt of lighting, using her powers of weather control, and Ladybug not only recognized the threat, but was fast enough to pull him out of the way of the attack! Wiz: That's right, Ladybug is ludicrously fast. She can even run on walls, no problem in the slightest. Boomstick: And we've not even mentioned her skill level yet! She once got a bouncy ball from her lucky charm, and used the ball the break all of the lights in a room. IN ONE THROW. Wiz: Not only would that require and incredible aim and prediction to know where it would ricochet, but it also required enough force behind the throw that the ball wouldn't run out of momentum from crashing into so much stuff. Boomstick: That's not all though. One time, she was facing off with the villain of the week, Puppeteer, as well as three of her old villains AND her partner, who was being controlled to the time. Armed with nothing but her yoyo, and an extension cord that the lucky charm gave her, she was able effortlessly blitz through and use thier own powers against them, all in about 60 seconds! Seriously! ''' '''WEAKNESSES MIRACULOUS MAGIC CAN BE USED AGAINST HER CAN BE CLUMSY IF NOT FOCUSING LUCKY CHARM ITEM IS ENTIRELY RANDOM REMOVING HER EARRINGS TURNS HER BACK INTO MARINETTE LUCKY CHARM DRAINS POWER UNABLE TO QUICKLY CHANGE BACK INTO LADYBUG Wiz: Yeah, there's a reason she acted so quickly like that. Y'see, as amazingly helpful as the Lucky Charm is, it actually drains pretty much all of Ladybug's power. After using the power, she only has about 5 to 10 minutes left until the transformation wears off and she turns back into Marinette. Which would be a problem, since she wouldn't be able to turn back into Ladybug again until Tikki fills up with some food. Boomstick: Ahh, I was wondering what the catch was. That sounded super OP before. And that's not the only problem with the Lucky Charm either! Even thought the item she gets is always exactly what she needs. But it's still completely random. And if it gives Marinette a cabbage or something, it's not gonna give her any clue as to how it's supposed to be used. She'll have to figure that shit out herself. Wiz: It's also important to note that while her yo-yo and lucky charm objects are completely indestructible by normal means, they can be take out of commission by magic of equal power, such as other miraculous magic. Boomstick: She's still just a young girl, too. Despite her powers, if she loses focus or becomes distracted, she can get clumsy and make some mistakes. Wiz: Most importantly though, if her earrings are, at anytime, removed from her body, then she'll be forcefully turned back into her regular human form. And, without them, it'll be impossible for her to turn back into Ladybug at all. On top of that, her foe could then potentially put them on and take her powers. Boomstick: Leaving her as a regular teenage girl with absolutely no powers, against a foe with super luck. Not a situation you wanna be in. Wiz: But Marinette is skilled. She's never had her miraculous removed and she'll do everything she can to stop that from happening. And with luck on her side, who knows. Maybe no one ever will. Ladybug: Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! Hyper Blossom Wiz: Many years ago, possibly hundreds, the small japanese town of "Townsville" was under siege. A demon by the name of HIM had been terrorizing the village with the intent of destroying it, for no other reason than his own entertainment. Boomstick: Sick of HIM, A scientist by the name of Professor Pithium began working to create something that could stop the demon once and for all. And eventually, he created a substance that he named Chemical X. Sounds familiar, right? Wiz: Using this chemical, Pithium found three heroic young girls and transformed them into heroes, who used thier powers to seal HIM away in an iceberg prison. But that wouldn't last forever. Hundreds of years later in the present day, Something odd was happening to the weather around New Townsville, a city that had grown from the small town that had once stood there. Boomstick: At the same time, another scientist called Professor Utonium, and his dorky son Ken, had discovered a new substance mutated from Chemical X, which they named Chemical Z which was capable of altering matter! So Ken had an idea. He loaded the Chamical Z into a gun and shot it at the weather to stop it. Genius. I know... Wiz: The resulting explosion not only freed HIM, but it also released tons of Black and White Z rays. When hit with a Black Z Ray, the victim would forcibly turn into a villain of some kind. But the White Z Rays? They hit three young girls and turned them into the new defenders of New Townsville. Rolling Bubbles, Powered Buttercup and Hyper Blossom. REAL NAME: MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI AGE: 13 HOMETOWN: NEW TOWNSVILLE SELF PROCLAIMED LEADER OF THE POWERPUFFGIRLS Z OBSESSED WITH BOYS ADDICTED TO CANDY Boomstick: And today! We'll be focusing on the leader of the three! Hyper Blossom Wiz: Well, technically, she's not the leader. In fact, the girls constantly argue over who the true leader of the Powerpuff girls Z is. Boomstick: C'mon, Wiz. Does it really matter? Wiz: Well, I guess not... anyway. Meet Momoko Akatsutsumi. Boomstick: God DAMN, that is a mouthful of a name. Imagine if she could do the spinny kick thing from Street fighter! Wiz: Momoko was pretty much an ordinary tween high school girl. Boomstick: Ugh... Wiz: She's hyperactive, addicted to both boys AND candy. But more than anything else, she absolutely LOVED superheroes. It was always her dream that one day she could become one and help defend both her hometown, and the world. Boomstick: That's pretty cool of her, I guess. When I was little, my dream was to one day own my very own warehouse store of weaponry. Specifically shotguns~ Wiz: Anyway, When Momoko saw the a White Z Ray flying down from the sky towards a defenseless young girl, She had no problem diving in front of the girl to protect her, and in doing so she was transformed into Hyper Blossom. FLIGHT SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH BOMB BOW CARRIES CANDY AT ALL TIMES Boomstick: Yup. The girl got lucky and became the super hero she had always wanted to be. And she was a very powerful one at that! Wiz: As one of the powerpuff girls Z, Blossom gained many powerful powers. Starting with the basics, she gained incredible strength, allowing her to lift people with absolute ease, or, in one of her first adventures, pick up a truck with no problem. Boomstick: Oh, and she can fly! Those power sneakers she wears? Those babies can somehow give Blossom the power to fly at some incredibly insane speeds! And not just for travel either. Combat too! Wiz: In terms of weapons, she travels light, only carrying the bare essentials. Boomstick: Yeah, if by bare essentials you mean a fuckton of candy! Seriously. I think she's addicted. She never goes anywhere without some candy to eat! Wiz: Well... yeah, aside from Candy, that ribbon in her hair can also function as a boomerang like weapon. And on top of that, it's actually a powerful explosive! Boomstick: But that explosive is absolutely nothing compared to her greatest weapon. Her Yo-yo! YOYO * SHOOTS LASERS * TOPSPIN ATTACK * LIGHTNING YOYO POWERPUFF Z OUTFIT * BELT POWER SOURCE * DURABLE AS TITANIUM * FLEXIBLE/EXTREME ELASTICITY * FLAME/IMPACT RETARDANT * MIND ALTERING DISGUISE Wiz: Hyper Blossom's Yo-yo is a powerful weapon, and it requires pretty much no wind up. She can simply shoot it off to smash into her foes with a flick of her wrist. Boomstick: But more importantly, it can somehow fire pink lasers as projectile attacks! Oh, and she has a ton of different attacks, most of them named after sweets. Wiz: Actually, that's not entirely true. Blossom's yo-yo actually only has four attacks, and she simply changes the name every single time she uses one of them. The first two we've covered. A basic yo-yo shot and a laser projectile that can be fired one at a time or as a barrage. Her next attack is the Top Spin attack. This attack has Blossom extend her hand to throw the yo-yo, and the weapon automatically reels itself back and forth at and unimaginable speed, hitting the target repeatedly. Boomstick: Damn, that is some Fist of the North Star shit right there. But, y'know... with a preteen superhero's yo-yo, instead of Kenshiro's badass fucking punching. Wiz: Finally, there is the Lightning yo-yo. Boomstick: This attack is just downright insane. Hyper blossom charges her yoyo with electricity and hurls it at her foe. The yoyo then grows giant, splits in half, and CRUSHES THE FOE BETWEEN THEM. All while pumping electricity into them. Fuck awesome! Wiz: That just about covers Hyper Blossom's weaponry and attacking skills, but it's important we go over her powerpuff outfit too. It's not just for style after all.In fact, it should be noted that pretty much all of the girls powers come from the outfit itself. Her power sneakers provide her flight and speed, her ribbon is an explosive, her super strength and skill comes directly from her belt and her amazing durability comes from her clothes. Boomstick: Yeah, This outfit is also really fuckin' tanky. When Professor Utonium had a chance to analyze the outfits while doing the laundry, he discovered that the mol- molar... Wiz: He discovered that the Molecular structure was incredibly thing and flexible, while also incredibly similar to titanium. Boomstick: Yeah, what he said. It's also resistant to fire, large impacts, but for some reason, it's delicate when being washed, and can only be handwashed in lukewarm water. Weird. Wiz: Most interestingly of all, though. Whoever wears this outfit will be instantly recognized as that powerpuff girl, regardless of how different they look. During his research, Utonium tried on Rolling Bubbles' outfit and his son walked in on him. But despite being a great deal taller, and MALE, his own son genuinely thought he was talking to Bubbles. It can only be assumed the outfit has some kind of mind altering affect one viewers when worn by someone. Boomstick: Hold up one fucking second! Why the HELL did the professor try on Bubbles' outfit?! ''' Wiz: Well... I'd assume as part of his research. But I have no idea what he'd be researching by doing so... Frankly, I'm not sure I want to know... '''FEATS HELD UP A TRUCK HELD UP A STEEL ELEVATOR 1 HANDED YOYO CAN BREAK STEEL THREW MOJO JOJO TO THE MOON BROKE THE MOON IN HALF Boomstick: AHEM. Moving on, Hyper blossom has some incredible displays of strength. On time she held up a steel elevator of people with only one hand. And another time she was able to lift a tuck above her head with complete ease! Wiz: And that was without her weapon as well. With her yoyo, she's able to effortlessly punch through steel like it's paper, and that's not even mentioning the time she used her yoyo to throw Mojo Jojo all the way to the Moon. Boomstick: JESUS! That must take some incredible force. Wiz: It gets even more insane. That's not even her greatest display of strength. Boomstick: Oh, of course! We can't forget about he time she BROKE THE FUCKING MOON IN HALF! Wiz: In one of thier arguments about who should be the leader of the group, the girls decided that they would have a race to the moon, And the winner would be the leader. But, due to lack of paying attention, the three of them collided with the moon and... it broke perfectly in half. Boomstick: With a little help from a cool dude by the name of Darkanine, we discovered that on the lower end of the scale, the kind of force needed to do this would be MASSIVE. Wiz: To be exact, 1861.67 Septillion tons. Or, around 620 Septillion tons per Powerpuff Girl Z. And keep in mind, this is a significant low ball too! Boomstick: You wouldn't think a little girl could be this strong! WEAKNESSES VULNERABLE TO FREEZING LOW STAMINA EASILY DISTRACTED, ESPECIALLY BY BOYS AND CANDY YOYO CAN BE CUT POWERS LESSEN WHEN OVERUSED COVERING HER SOLES STOPS HER FLIGHT EFFORTLESSLY DEFEATED BY DUCHESS MORBUCKS Wiz: While she IS powerful, that amount of power is balanced by a LOT of weaknesses. For one, Hyper Blossom has no defense against freezing, and someone with powers could easily freeze her in place. Boomstick: Plus she sucks at long term fighting. She's got super low stamina, a lot of the time having to take breaks mid-fight to eat something, drink some tea, or fuel her candy addiction. Plus, as strong as all of her powers are, the more she uses them in one transformation, the weaker they get. Wiz: Her Yo-yo is still just a yo-yo too, and can have it's string snapped. If that's done, then she's without her yo-yo until next time she transforms. Boomstick: Also, Remember what we said before about all of her powers actually stemming from her outfit? Well, that includes her flight. There are these little jet things on her soles, and if they're covered up, even by something as flimsy as duct tape, then she'll be completely grounded an unable to fly. And keep in mind, she only has her super speed when she's flying. Her running speed is exactly the same as the average high school girl. Wiz: Most importantly, though, unlike her original cartoon counterpart, Hyper Blossom is a horrible strategist. Not only does she constantly lose track of what she's doing if there is candy or cute boys near her, but her plans simply aren't that clever. Boomstick: Take for example this time she was completely and utterly defeated by Princess Morbucks' Older sister, Duchess Morbucks. Or the time they had to catch mojo jojo at the top of a under construction tower. Wanting to catch Mojo by surprise, Blossom had her team wear magnet boots and walk up the side of the tower slowly... WHEN THEY CAN FLY! Wiz: The PPGZ could have achieved the same effect and more by simply rocketing up with thier jet boots and attacking Mojo Jojo from behind. Blossom may be incredibly powerful, but she's still a 13 year old tween and has a lot to learn about strategy. Boomstick: Still, She cracked the moon in half. With that kinda power backing up her strikes, strategy CAN take a backseat every now and again. Blossom: Look you guys, we're in the final montage here, so I'm trying to sum everything up in time for the ending. I'd appreciate a little help if you know what I mean. Polls Who do you WANT to win? Ladybug or Hyper Blossom? Ladybug Hyper Blossom Who do you THINK will win? Ladybug or Hyper Blossom? Ladybug Hyper Blossom Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! In the streets of Paris, France, Momoko Akatsutsumi was skipping along happily. A lollipop in her mouth, and two bags filled with various candies in her hands. she was humming softly to herself when she noticed a pitch black butterfly fluttering by. Intruiged, Momoko followed it. She's never seen a butterfly like that before. s she continued to follow it, she spotted a young girl sitting on a bench looking depressed. But before she could say anything to her, the butterfly landed on the girl's glasses and vanished into them. In the next moment, the young girl transformed into some kind of super villain. The girl let out an evil laugh and threw lasers at Momoko, incinerating her bags of candy before flying off. "Wha..? M-my candy? MY CANDY!!" She yelled out angrily. "Ok, the black Z rays have gone too far this time! They're even ruining my vacation! Time to turn that girl back to normal!" She yelled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her PPGZ logo. She clipped it into her belt and... "HYPER BLOSSOM!!" She yelled out, and after a small transformation sequence, Momoko had been replaced by her alter ego, Hyper Blossom. And, without a moment's wait, she blasted off after the fiend who destroyed her candy. --- Marinette had just finished meeting up with her friend, Alya, and was taking a nice stroll home through Paris. With no one around, Tikki was sitting on Marinette's shoulder and chatting. Mostly about Marinette's fear of talking to her crush, Adrien. "I'm just saying, Marinette. If you like him so much eventually you'll have to..." Tikki said, before cutting herself off and sniffing the air. "Hmm? What is it, Tikki?" Marinette asked. "Is it an Akuma?" "I think so... Look! Up there!" Tikki said, pointing upwards in time for Marinette to see a girl with long orange hair and a pink outfit flying over head. "Someone with super powers flies over head just as you sense an Akuma, huh? I think it's time to transform! Tikki, Spots on! YEAH!" Marinette called out, and Tikki flew into Marinette's earring. And, a moment later, Marinette had become Ladybug. She whipped out her yo-yo and hurled it upwards, grappling onto the gutter of a nearby building and pulled herself up with ease. One she landed on the roof, she quickly hurled her yo-yo out and grappled it onto the ankle of the pink flying girl. "And where do you think you're going." Before Hyper Blossom had a chance to reply, Ladybug gave a tight yank and pulled her in closer. Hyper Blossom quickly span around and gave a powerful kick, knocking the yo-yo off of her foot. The yo-yo flew right back at Ladybug, who had no problem realigning and catching it. "Umm, excuse me? I'm kinda busy right now. I have to go and get revenge for what she did to my candy!!" Hyper blossom shouted right back at Ladybug. Ladybug folder her arms and shook her head. "Superpowers AND trying to undo some kind of wrong doing against you? Yeah, you're definitely akumatized. Don't worry. I'll have you back to normal in no time!" Ladybug replied, getting into a battle stance and spinning her yo-yo around to create her shield. Hyper Blossom glared at Ladybug. "I don't have time for this. I'll deal with you quickly and get back to avenging my candy!" She said, preparing her own yoyo. FIGHT Immediately, Hyper Blossom gave two swings of her yo-yo, shooting off two laser blasts at Ladybug. But Ladybug effortlessly swung her yo-yo shield around, dissipating the lasers. Then without breaking her stride she leapt forward at Hyper Blossom. She swung her yo-yo down at blossom's head, but she dodged back and swung her own weapon back around. They each continued to swing to each other, just barely blocking or dodging the attacks before Ladybug's yo-yo got a lucky hit across Blossom's face, stunning her for a split second, which Ladybug took advantage of by kicking Hyper Blossom off of the roof. Ladybug peered over the ledge of the roof, to see if her foe was falling, but sure enough, Hyper Blossom was instead shooting right back upwards. She flew straight up at an incredible speed and delivered an uppercut to Ladybug's chin, sending her up into the air with a grunt of pain. Then, Blossom threw her yo-yo after her, tying it around Ladybug's ankle and using it to swing her back down, slamming her down onto the roof of the building. Ladybug kicked the yo-yo off of herself and hopped up to her feet, spinning her own yo-yo around like a shield once again. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she sent the weapon flying at Blossom. Hyper Blossom responded by throwing her own Yo-yo back, and the two weapons collided in midair, bouncing back to thier wielders. Then they tried again. And again. And they kept going, each and every time they threw thier weapon, thier foe counted and the two yo-yo's remained locked in a deadlock. Quickly growing annoyed by the lack of progress, Hyper Blossom decided it was time to try something different. "Topspin attack!!" She yelled out, hurling her yo-yo at Ladybug in a rapid fire fashion. Unable to counter the move, Ladybug instead opted to used her shield spin to block the incoming hits, inching backwards slowly as the yo-yo repeatedly slammed into her own. Finally, Ladybug had a plan. she thrust her yo-yo shield forward, causing it's spinning to wrap around Hyper Blossom's yo-yo, stopping the Topspin attack in its tracks. Then with a strong pull, She yanked Blossom in closer, only deliver a kick to her face, knocking Blossom to the floor. Blossom rolled onto her back and glared up at Ladybug, before smirking. "Fine. You wanna fight me that bad? Try and catch me!" She said, before blasting off into the sky. Nowhere near the roof they were fighting on, but rather above the street. "Ha! You can't fly! Good luck beating me n-" Before she could finish the sentence, Ladybug had already hurled her yo-yo at Blossom and smacked it right into her forehead, before reeling it back to her hand. "You were saying?" Ladybug said smugly. Hyper Blossom growled and began flying around the building at an incredible speed, firing off lasers down at Ladybug. She reacted quickly, spinning her yo-yo again and blocking the incoming lasers, as she looked around for a way to get Hyper Blossom back down. She soon spotted a nearby streetlight and ran towards it, still blocking the lasers. Ladybug leapt off of the building and hurled her yo-yo at the streetlight and grappled onto it. Then, using her momentum from her fall she swung down and right back up, ungrappled from the streetlight and smacked right into Hyper Blossom in midair, fist first. The two of them fell right back down onto the rooftop, both managing to land fairly well. Ladybug began running towards Hyper Blossom when... "STOOOOP!!" Hyper Blossom shouted. Ladybug's weapon quit spinning for a moment and she stopped in her tracks. "H-huh..?" She said, confused. "I'm tired. Snack break!" Hyper Blossom said happily, pulling handful of cookies from her pockets and she began munching away. "...You're kidding, right? We're in the middle of a fight." Ladybug said, not sure if she even believed Blossom. "I NEVER joke about snacks. Here, you want some?" She said cheerfully, offering Ladybug some cookies. Ladybug raised and eyebrow and took one of the cookies. "Umm... thanks, I guess?" She replied. As she went to take a bite of the biscuit she'd been given. "OKBREAKTIME'SOVER!!!" Hyper Blossom suddenly yelled, her energy refilled. And giving Ladybug no time to react, she delivered a swift and powerful kick to the side of Ladybug's face, sending her flying right off of the building and right into the concrete street below. Ladybug pulled herself back up to her feet, groaning and rubbing her head slightly. "Ugh. CHEAP SHOT!" She shouted up at Blossom, grumpily. She took the opportunity to look over Blossom's body and see if she could find where the akuma would be hiding. And three things stuck out to her in particular. The ribbon, the yo-yo and the belt. Those three seemed the most likely at least. As if on cue, Blossom removed her bow and leaned back, getting ready to throw. "Boomerang Bow!!" She announced, hurling the bow down at Ladybug. She was prepared to catch the bow and break it, when she noticed it flashing. It was an explosive!! Ladybug quickly smacked it with her yo-yo, sending it up into the air again, where it harmlessly exploded. Blossom was super annoyed by now. Her soles lit up again and she took of, flying down at Ladybug at an insane speed, and flying right past her, giving a quick punch as she did. Then she flew past again. And again. Each time she flew past, she punched Ladybug, giving her no time to defend herself, before finally stopping right next to Ladybug and uppercutting her chin once again, sending her hurtling further down the street. Ladybug was able to land on her feet, though she looked a little roughed up. She cleared her throat a little as she went over her thoughts. "The flying, the speed, the strength. I need a way to limit her somehow..." she muttered to herself, looking down at her yo-yo. "Alright. Here goes!" she said, hurling her yo-yo into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!!" Her yo-yo began to flash and glow brightly, before spawning an object from nowhere which fell down and into Ladybug's hand. She reeled her yo-yo back into her other hand while looking over the object. "...Flypaper? What am I supposed to do with this?" Hyper Blossom prepped her yo-yo for another throw and the weapon began to charge with electricity. "Alright, enough games. It's time to end this now. LIGHTNING YO-YO!!" She shouted out, hurling the yo-yo at Ladybug. And as it got closer, the yo-yo began growing larger and larger, while splitting apart, until it was almost as big as one of the buildings surrounding them. Ladybug's eyes grew wide for a moment, but then she steeled herself. She was ready for this. She charged forward towards the giant yo-yo and as soon as she stepped between the two sides of the yo-yo, it began to clamp down slowly. Bolts of electricity zapped all around Ladybug who just barely leapt and ducked between them, avoiding damage. She leapt up onto one of the yo-yo's sides and ran across it, wall jumping to the other side before managing to jump safely out of the other side of the yo-yo, just in time to avoid the two sides slamming closed. "Wha? How did you..?!" Blossom said, shocked. Her yo-yo shrank back down to normal size and she began to reel it back into her hand. But, Ladybug acted quickly and grabbed a hold of it as it was reeling back and grabbed the string with her other hand. With all her strength, the snapped the string and broke the yo-yo itself in half, expecting to see the akuma fly out. But it didn't. "Still no akuma, huh? I guess it's in the belt." "Y-you... you broke my yo-yo!!" Yelled Blossom angrily, blasting off at top speed towards Ladybug. She saw Hyper Blossom coming though and quickly sidestepped the attack. "I'm gonna need to hold her still or slower down or something... Think think think..." Ladybug muttered to herself. The world around her seemed to turn pure grey as she began trying to think up a plan. The flypaper in her hand flashed red with black dots, as did Hyper Blossom's shoes. "Huh... I got it! Her soles are what are powering her flight!" Hyper Blossom turned on the spot and blasted right back at her foe yet again, ready to punch Ladybug right in the face with the maximum amount of force she possibly could. In response, Ladybug ripped her piece of fly paper into two pieces. Just as Blossom got right up close, time almost seemed to slow down around them. Ladybug jumped backwards, performing a backwards handstand and rolling back in a cartwheel, just barely dodging Blossom's in coming attack, and also quickly slapping the two strips of fly paper onto the soles of Hyper Blossom's shoes, blocking off the propulsion of her super speed flight. With her flight cut off, Blossom fell to the ground with a loud thud and rolled down the street a little, slowly pulling herself to her feet, rubbing her sore head. "Alright! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug called out and with one strong throw, she hurled her yo-yo at the one potential spot where the akuma could be hiding. The P logo on Hyper Blossom's Belt. Blossom saw the incoming attack and tried to fly out of the way, only to be stopped by the fly paper covering her soles. "W-wait, what..." Before Hyper Blossom could finish that thought, the yo-yo collided with the belt buckle and grinded against it for a few seconds... before it shattered. With the powerpuff girl Z logo gone, Hyper Blossom instantly transformed back into her regular Momoko form. And with no powersuit protecting her anymore... Ladybug's yo-yo continue on it's path, shooting straight through Momoko's stomach, impaling her and splatting blood over the street behind her. Momoko gasped for breath as Ladybug's yo-yo reeled back out of her. And she collapsed to her knees. She coughed up a little blood before collapsing on the street, dead, with blood pooling beneath her. "N-no akuma..?! But then..." Before she could finish that thought, Ladybug's yo-yo began beeping. SHe opened it up, it was cat noir. "Hey, Bugaboo? I kinda need your help over by the museum. There's an akumatized villain over here. I've kinda been waiting for you to show up." Cat Noir said "...Yeah, I'll be right there Cat Noir. Bug out." she said, closing the yo-yo communicator. She didn't have time to dwell on this. She had to help Cat Noir after all. She needed to transform back any second now, and recharge Tikki. Without looking back, she swung off to a nearby alley to turn back to Marinette. Results K.O. Ladybug swings down into an empty alley and lands just in time for her miraculous to wear off, and turn her back into Marinette. Tikki reappears and Ladybug feeds her one of the cookies she took from Hyper Blossom. Meanwhile, Momoko's bleeding body lays in the middle of the street and Anime!HIM emerges form the shadows. He giggled and swipes up her body, vanishing with it. Boomstick: Ewwww... Gory... I love it!! Wiz: When we started researching this fight, we honestly thought it was going to be very one sided in Ladybug's favor. But after we really looked into the Powerpuff girls Z, it turned out to be closer than we thought. Boomstick: But in the end, it didn't help Momoko out that much. Wiz: First, let's cover the first issue you're probably thinking off. Strength. It's completely true that Hyper Blossom it FAR stronger than Ladybug. The moon feat alone proves this. Ladybug has absolutely no feats that match up to the sheer strength Momoko showed when she and her team mates broke the moon in half. Boomstick: But unfortunately, that amount of power alone isn't enough to take down Ladybug. firstly, while it's not exactly easy to measure, her insane luck is still a factor. And even if it wasn't, Ladybug is actually a HELL of a lot faster than Hyper Blossom. Wiz: It's true. If we look back at the help we had from Darkanine, When the powerpuff girls Z broke the moon, at the end of the episode the flew as fast as they could back to the moon to fix it. Using the high-balled calculation of the speed it took, that would mean Hyper Blossom can fly at a whopping 72,375,000 Meters per Second. Or around Mach 211005.8 Boomstick: How the hell could Ladybug POSSIBLY be faster than that?! Wiz: Well, put simply, Remember when I mentioned she pushed herself and Cat Noir safely out of the way of a bolt of lighting? Well, lightning strikes at around 98,348,800 Meters per Second. Even if we were to significantly lowball this feat to say Ladybug moves at the exact same speed as lighting, that would make her 25,973,800 Meters per second FASTER than Hyper Blossom. Boomstick: Damn! and with that kind of speed, plus her bullshit luck powers, she could easily dodge that amazing strength Hyper Blossom has. Wiz: From there, all Marinette needed to do was limit Momoko, which is really not all that hard to do. If she were to cover the soles of Hyper Blossom's shoes some how, then that would be it. Despite her strength, Momoko would be absolutely defenseless with no flight, and no super speed. Considering that is her greatest weakness, it stands to reason that if Ladybug wanted to defeat Hyper Blossom, the lucky charm would give her a way to cover the shoes. Boomstick: And even if it didn't, considering how much faster Marinette is, she could probably take her down anyway, despite Blossom's flight. Ladybug has dealt with flying foes before after all! Wiz: And while Hyper Blossom's outfit is incredibly durable, her belt being the power source kind of nullifies that, since it's out in the open for anyone to attack. If the belt is broken or even if the logo is simply removed from it, then Hyper Blossom just becomes plain old Momoko. Boomstick: And, on top of everything else we've already discussed... Marinette is much. Much. MUCH smarter than Momoko. Both in terms of basic intelligence and strategic planning too. Wiz: To sum everything up Hyper Blossom had more strength, but Ladybug was a clear winner in every other category, no contest." Boomstick: Looks like Hyper Blossom got... Yo-Yowned Wiz: The winner is Miraculous Ladybug Do you agree with Ladybug's victory? (If not, leave a comment below) Yes No Category:Mattardis Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:Superheroine Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles